ksiazkafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zwiadowcy
Zwiadowcy (ang. Ranger's Apprentice) – seria powieści fantasy autorstwa australijskiego pisarza Johna Flanagana. Osadzona w fikcyjnym, stylizowanym na średniowiecze świecie, powieść przygodowa dla nastolatków. Pierwsza książka z serii, zatytułowana Ruiny Gorlanu została wydana w Australii w listopadzie 2004 roku, a w Polsce w marcu 2009. Do tej pory wydano 14 książek serii głównej oraz 2 prequele – Wczesne Lata. Pierwszy prequel – Turniej w Gorlanie (ang. The Tournament at Gorlan), miał swoją premierę 6 października 2015 roku1, a w Polsce 4 listopada 2015. Drugi zaś - Bitwa na wrzosowiskach (ang. The Battle of Hackham Heath), ukazał się w Polsce 16 listopada 2016 roku. Fabuła Seria powieści przedstawia przygody Willa – sieroty, który staje się czeladnikiem ponurego zwiadowcy o imieniu Halt. Korpus Zwiadowców zajmuje się dostarczaniem informacji i pilnowaniem porządku w królestwie, dla Duncana – króla Araluenu. Dostarczają mu informacji o wrogich zamiarach nieprzyjaciół. Seria jest połączeniem przygód nastoletniego Willa i jego przyjaciół, m.in. Horace'a, Cassandry, Alyss czy Gilana. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Will Treaty – główny bohater serii. Wychował się w sierocińcu, nie wiedząc kim byli jego rodzice. Z powodu wątłej budowy, w Dniu Wyboru zostaje odrzucony przez Mistrzów Szkoły Rycerskiej i Ujeżdżania i jest przekonany, że trafi do pracy na roli. Wtedy jednak jego przyszły mistrz pokazuje baronowi Araldowi tajemniczą kartkę. Podczas próby poznania jej treści, Will zostaje przyłapany i dowiaduje się, że wszystko było podstępem, aby sprawdzić umiejętności chłopaka – Will zdaje „egzamin” i zostaje przyjęty na czeladnika Halta, zwiadowcy z jego rodzinnego lenna Redmont. Pod koniec tomu pierwszego otrzymuje brązowy liść dębu i dowiaduje się prawdy o swoim ojcu, który był sierżantem wojsk królewskich. Zginął on, ratując życie Haltowi. Pod koniec tomu drugiego zostaje pojmany przez skandyjskiego jarla Eraka, który dopomaga mu w ucieczce w części trzeciej. W części czwartej staje na czele oddziału łuczników, który pełni kluczową rolę w Bitwie o Skandię, dziesiątkując temudżeińskich jeźdźców. Doprowadza potem do zawarcia traktatu pokojowego ze Skandią, skąd bierze się jego nazwisko – „Treaty” (ang. Traktat). Pod koniec księgi siódmej (chronologicznie wcześniejszej od piątej i szóstej) otrzymuje srebrny liść dębu, odznakę pełnoprawnego zwiadowcy. Zostaje przydzielony do lenna Seacliff, które ratuje przed napaścią Skandian. Następnie wyrusza z tajną misją do lenna Norgate i ratuje Zamek Macindaw od przejęcia przez Skottów, o mało nie zostawszy zabity przez zahipnotyzowaną Alyss. Wyznaje jej wtedy miłość, co wyprowadza ją z transu. Dołącza do „oddziału specjalnego” zwiadowców, którego celem jest reagowanie w nagłych wypadkach. Od tej pory stacjonuje w Redmont, dzieląc obowiązki zwiadowcy z Haltem. W 9. części ratuje swojego mistrza przed śmiercią od zatrutego bełtu. Od pierwszego tomu jest on zakochany (z wzajemnością) w Alyss – przyjaciółce z dzieciństwa; biorą ślub pod koniec 11 tomu. Jak każdy zwiadowca, wyśmienicie posługuje się łukiem, saksą i nożem do rzucania, ale największą bronią Willa jest jego umysł. Z natury pogodny, roześmiany, przyjacielski chłopak o przyjaznym usposobieniu, w stosunku do ”złych” ludzi nie zawaha się ani chwili, by wyjąć łuk. W 12 tomie jest załamany z powodu śmierci swojej żony, Alyss – jej śmierć ujawniła „ciemną” stronę jego umysłu, gotową do zadania cierpienia i zemsty. Zaniedbuje sprawy Korpusu nikt nie może go pocieszyć. Przyjmuje na uczennicę księżniczkę Madelyn Altman, która jest jego chrześniaczką. Wciąż poszukuje ludzi odpowiedzialnych za podpalenie gospody, w której zginęła Alyss. Na końcu ostatniej części zabija dwóch z trzech winowajców. * Halt O’Carrick – mistrz Willa. Były najlepszy łucznik w Korpusie Zwiadowców. Tytuł ten przejmuje Will (Halt sam to przyznaje). Jest prawowitym królem Hibernii, do Araluenu uciekł przed swoim bratem-bliźniakiem – Ferrisem, który próbował go zabić. Zwiadowczego rzemiosła uczył go niesłusznie wygnany mentor Crowleya, Pritchard. Piętnaście lat przed akcją pierwszej książki, udaremnił plany zbuntowanego lorda Morgaratha. Jest zaufanym doradcą króla Duncana i należy do starszych rangą Zwiadowców. Podczas wojny z lordem Gorlanu, życie uratował mu ojciec Willa. Następnie Halt udał się, by odnaleźć jego rodzinę, jednak żona sierżanta zmarła podczas walki z opryszkami. Zwiadowca oddał chłopca do sierocińca w Redmont, obserwując jego wychowanie. W pierwszym tomie przyjmuje Willa na ucznia, a w drugim wysyła na misję z Gilanem. W trzecim tomie zostaje skazany na banicję za obrazę króla. Zrobił to, by móc ruszyć do Skandii na poszukiwania Willa. Wyrusza wraz z Horacem, gdzie wspólnie z Willem i Cassandrą pomagają odeprzeć atak Temudżeinów. Na początku „Okupu za Eraka” bierze ślub z lady Pauline. Jest dowódcą „grupy do zadań specjalnych”. Jego przeszłość poznajemy w księdze ósmej, tam też udaremnia plany Tennysona i zostaje otruty przez Genoweńczyków, ale ratuje go Malcolm („Halt w niebezpieczeństwie”). W tomie dziesiątym pomaga Shigeru wrócić na tron. Halt jest skryty, małomówny i oschły, ale bardzo zależy mu na Willu – traktuje go jak syna – i wierzy, że będzie on najlepszym zwiadowcą. Ma szpakowate włosy i gęstą brodę, którą przycina saksą. Boi się jedynie lady Pauline. * sir Horace Altman/'Rycerz Dębowego Liścia' – w pierwszym tomie prześladowca Willa, później jego oddany przyjaciel. W dniu wyboru zostaje przyjęty do Szkoły Rycerskiej – jest bardzo uzdolnionym uczniem. Podczas „Płonącego mostu” wyrusza z Gilanem i Willem, jest świadkiem pojmania przyjaciela i Cassandry. Otrzymuje zgodę na podróż z Haltem i pomaga Skandianom pokonać Temudżeinów. Zostaje pasowany na Rycerza Dębowego Liścia. Razem z młodym zwiadowcą (tom szósty) odbija Macindaw, następnie, jako członek „grupy do zadań specjalnych” wyrusza do Clonmelu, gdzie udaje legendarnego wojownika. Pomaga Willowi pokonać Genoweńczyków. W „Cesarzu Nihon-Ja” pomaga Shigeru wrócić na tron – cesarz staje się dla niego kimś w rodzaju ojca. Na końcu tego tomu oświadcza się Evanlyn – biorą ślub w księdze jedenastej. Horace ma jasne włosy i atletyczną budowę. Jest wspaniałym szermierzem. Podczas podróży wśród zwiadowców traci całą naiwność, staje się mniej łatwowierny i bardziej pomysłowy. Pod koniec 11 księgi dowiadujemy się, że Horace ma zostać ojcem. W 12 tomie ma córkę imieniem Madelyn, która następnie zostaje czeladniczką Willa. Jako pierwsza była „Zwiadowczynią”. Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * lady Alyss Treaty (z domu Mainwaring) – kurierka Służby Dyplomatycznej. Jest najdawniejszą przyjaciółką, ukochaną, a w końcu żoną Willa. Była zazdrosna o więź między Willem a księżniczką Cassandrą. W 5. części książki przywozi Willowi rozkazy od Halta i Crowleya, a potem występuje jako lady Gwendonlyn z Amarle. Po przejęciu Zamku Macindaw przez zdrajcę, lorda Kerena, zostaje rozpoznana przez Johna Buttle'a, zbira, który podsłuchał ich rozmowę na początku książki. Zostaje uwięziona i jest poddawana hipnozie przez Kerena. Zmusza ją do zabicia Willa, który nie potrafi zrobić jej krzywdy i wiedząc, że umrze z jej ręki, mówi jej, że ją kocha, aby nie czuła się winna tego, co zrobiła, wybudzając ją tym sposobem z transu. Zabija ona lorda Kerena wylewając mu na twarz kwas. Towarzyszy Willowi w 10. tomie. Udaje rozgniewanie na niego z powodu dziwnej formy jego oświadczyn, ale w rzeczywistości bardzo się cieszy z ich powodu. Biorą ślub pod koniec 11. tomu. Zginęła podczas ratowania dziewczynki z płonącej gospody, przed rozpoczęciem akcji 12 tomu. * księżniczka Cassandra „'Cassie'” Altman/'Evanlyn Wheeler'– córka króla Duncana, przyszła królowa Araluenu. Will, Gilan i Horace spotykają ją w 2. tomie. Używa wtedy imienia swojej pokojówki, Evanlyn. Gdy jest w niewoli u Skandian ukrywa się ze swoją prawdziwą tożsamością, gdyż oberjarl Ragnak zaprzysiągł Vallom (skandyjskie bóstwa zemsty) zemstę na całym rodzie Duncana. Po powrocie do roli księżniczki traci kontakt z Willem. Wstawia się z tego powodu u króla, aby przyjął Willa do królewskich wojsk rozpoznania i pasował na rycerza, ale on odrzuca tę propozycję, pragnąc pozostać zwiadowcą. Towarzyszy Willowi w wyprawie do Nihon-Ja. Pod koniec 10 tomu przyjmuje oświadczyny Horace, biorą ślub w księdze 11. Cassandra spodziewa się dziecka. W 12 tomie ma córkę imieniem Madelyn i zostaje regentką królestwa Araluen. * Gilan – poprzedni uczeń Halta przed Willem. Najlepszy w sztuce zakradania się pośród zwiadowców. Jako jedyny zwiadowca nosi miecz, ponieważ miał być rycerzem i w młodości pobierał lekcje od sławnego mistrza szermierczego MacNeila. Nauczył Willa obrony przed mieczem za pomocą dwóch noży. Ma poczucie winy, że zostawił Willa w Celtii przez co ten został pojmany i chce wyruszyć z Haltem na jego poszukiwania, ale jego dawny mistrz nie pozwala mu na to, mówiąc, że jest potrzebny w Araluenie. Jak dowiadujemy się w 11 części pokonał wtedy poplecznika Morgaratha – Foldara. Gdy poznaje go Will, jest zwiadowcą w lennie Meric. Pod koniec tomu szóstego przeniesiony zostaje do lenna Norgate, a od tomu ósmego jest zwiadowcą w lennie Whitby, zastępując Halta i Willa pod ich nieobecność. Podoba mu się Jenny, której wielokrotnie proponował małżeństwo. Po śmierci Crowleya został dowódcą Korpusu Zwiadowców, mimo, że brano pod uwagę Halta i i Willa. * Crowley Meratyn – dowódca Korpusu Zwiadowców. Pełni obowiązki zwiadowcy w lennie Araluen. Najlepszy Przyjaciel Halta. Z jego inicjatywy powstała „grupa do zadań specjalnych”. Mistrz w sztuce bezszelestnego poruszania się. Zmarł przed rozpoczęciem akcji dwunastej części. * król Duncan – władca Królestwa Araluenu. Po śmierci jego ojca lord Morgarath postanowił sięgnąć po władzę, jednak koalicja lojalnych baronów odparła jego wojska głównie dzięki przeprowadzeniu przez Halta oddziału ciężkiej kawalerii na tyły wargalskiej armii Morgaratha przez nikomu nieznany bród. Prywatnie przyjaźni się z Haltem; jest niepocieszony, gdy musi go osądzić. Ciężko choruje przed rozpoczęciem akcji księgi 12. * baron Arald – baron lenna Redmont. Przyjaźni się z Haltem, na jego prośbę umieścił Willa w zamkowym sierocińcu. Jest mężem lady Sandry. Ma osobliwe poczucie humoru, którego większość ludzi nie rozumie. W prequelu serii dowiadujemy się, że rok przed wydarzeniami pokonał on barona Morgaratha w corocznym turnieju. * Erak Starfollower – początkowo jarl skandyjski, po śmierci Ragnaka w Bitwie o Skandię wybrany oberjarlem. Pomógł uciec Willowi i Cassandrze (znanej mu jako Evanlyn), gdyż zobaczył zgubny wpływ cieplaka na Willa. Na skutek zdrady innego Skandianina, Toshaka zostaje pojmany przez Arydów podczas łupieżczej wyprawy. Jego ukochany statek nazywa się „Wilczy wicher”. Po objęciu urzędu oberjarla przekazał go dotychczasowemu zastępcy, Svengalowi. * sir Rodney – jest Mistrzem Sztuk Walki w Zamku Redmont. Dobry przyjaciel Halta i barona Aralda. Pojawia się w częściach pierwszej, drugiej i czwartej. Ma potężną budowę. Jego ulubioną bronią jest topór. * księżniczka (tytuł księżniczki został jej odebrany podczas akcji w 12 księdze) Madelyn „Maddie” Altman – Córka regentki Cassandry i Pierwszego Rycerza Królestwa sir Horace. Uczennica i chrześniaczka Willa. Pod koniec 12 części otrzymuje brązową odznakę zwiadowcy i (mimo przywrócenia do łask) postanawia kontynuować naukę u mistrza. Jest pierwszą zwiadowczynią.